thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with Trees
The The Trouble with Trees is the tenth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Thomas has been working in the coal yards all day and was very dirty and covered in coal dust. He was so worried that he couldn't get a washdown, due to the hosepipe being broken and now very afraid that the other engines would tease him. But when Thomas came back to the sheds, the others engine were too busy arguing to notice Thomas. However, James boasts that he deserves a new coat of paint and that The Fat Controller says that he is the pride of the line. Henry started bugging into James's conversation and says that they are all the pride of the line. But James just ignored him and Thomas felt so jealous and started mocking James that he should be the one who deserves a new paint. Next morning, while James was being repainted, Henry was shunting the trucks as they unintentionally run into a few solid boxes causing the first two to derail. James starts teasing Henry by saying that if he can't push trucks properly, he should talk to the trees instead. Henry tells James that The Fat Controller is working very hard, trying to remove the trees that are too close to the line, so that they won't cause trouble. After James has finished being repainted, he met Thomas, Percy and Terence at the forest while they are removing trees. James asks them to give them some space so that he can get through and show how important he is and Percy and Terence warns James that trees are just as strong as engines, and that if trees crashed on James, he would feel hurt. James just ignored them and thinks that The Fat Controller wants him to pull the express, and so he sets off to Kirk Ronan. As James arrives at the station to collect the express, it has turned out that The Fat Controller asks James to go to the yard to fetch important goods train. But James felt very cross and tells The Fat Controller that he has just repainted and asks if Thomas and Percy can do it instead. The Fat Controller did not care about it and so he tells James that really useful engines don't argue. This makes James feel very upset. As soon as James arrived at the docks, the weather has changes significantly and the trucks teases James about shunting goods train. James just ignored them and set off. As they reached a hill and began to climb, an old tree that are close to the line has been blown by the wind, and the rain has softened the soil and the tree suddenly went down onto the tracks, blocking James's line. James felt so scared and came to a complete stop. He tried to reverse away from the tree, but his goods train were very heavy. Lucily, Thomas came to rescue James. James had a fear that Thomas would laugh when he didn't. So he pulled James and his train out of the way before the tree falls all over Back at the yard, James thanks Thomas for helping. Edward comes in to tell them that Thomas will get a repaint, while James will finally pull the express. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Farmer Finney (cameo) *The Painter (cameo) Gallery CrossedLines29.png|Stock footage JamesAndTheTroubleWithTrees1.png Category:Season 17 Category:Vhs Category:DVD